The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to turbine engines and, more particularly, to a heat transfer system for use with a turbine inlet.
At least some known turbine engines channel ambient air through a filter house to a core engine. The air is compressed within the core engine and is mixed with fuel prior to being ignited to generate combustion gases. Performance and/or operating efficiencies of known turbine engines may vary depending on a quality of air channeled through the filter house to the core engine. For example, one such quality is temperature. Generally, cooler air has a propensity to freeze moisture that is conducted to the turbine engine, which may adversely impact engine performance and efficiency by disrupting air flow, increase a drop in air pressure, and/or potentially damage engine components. Conversely, warmer air has a relatively low air density and, thus, channels less oxygen through the turbine engine. Operating with reduced oxygen levels may adversely impact engine performance and efficiency by making it more difficult to achieve clean, efficient combustion.